This specification relates to determining geographic locations of devices on a network.
Knowing the geographical location of a device coupled to a network, e.g., the Internet, can be valuable to provide new or improved services to the device or to users of the device. For instance, news, weather alerts, advertisements, and other services can be selected based on knowing where a user device is located.